The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a single-phase synchronous motor, having parallel stator iron sections or shanks on which excitation coils are slid and which have oppositely located pole shoes on shank parts projecting from the excitation coils, between which rotor parts are provided.
Electric motors having parallel iron shanks are, for example, series-, split-pole- or single-phase synchronous motors. The rotors which rotate between the stator pole shoes of the parallel iron shanks are preferably constructed to be permanent magnetic with a diametrical magnetization. Such motors are used, for example, in electric household appliances, for example, citrus fruit squeezers or can openers. In particular in single-phase synchronous motors, the operating behaviour is partly disturbed by retentive forces of the permanent magnetic rotor.